


Send Message?

by listlesszo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: I Tried, M/M, hhhh, rated t for some adult mentions, when youre proud of something but also dont know if you should post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlesszo/pseuds/listlesszo
Summary: All he wants is to reach him. So why is it so hard?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 29
Kudos: 82





	Send Message?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I was a little hesitant to post this, mainly because it's one of those "I wrote this in one sitting and feel like it's bad." And yet I still wanted to share it. Writer things I guess.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

**To: MondoO@gmail.com**

****

**From: KiyotakaIshimaru@gmail.com September 8th, 2016. 2:30 pm**

********

**Subject: Check-In**

********** **

Mondo,

********** **

It’s been a week. You’ve blocked my calls, social media, anything I can use to contact you. That is not how you treat a rough patch in a relationship. You need to come home. You have responsibilities. There are customers calling the home phone wondering where their pieces are, that Storage Company just sent a letter wondering where your monthly payment is. 

********** **

I will not be mad at you if you return. You can get help. It is not too late.

********** **

Call me as soon as you see this.

********** **

-Kiyotaka

********** **

**To: MondoO@gmail.com**

****

********** **

****

**From: KiyotakaIshimaru@gmail.com September 15th, 2016. 3:00 pm.**

********

********** **

********

**Subject: Re: Check-In**

********** **

********** **

********** **

Mondo,

********** **

********** **

********** **

Another week. Where are you? I am beginning to worry. My coworkers keep asking why you never visit for lunch anymore. Your customers are demanding refunds. I do not know what to tell them. I covered your storage payment, but know that I cannot continue to cover for you if you continue to be this irresponsible. 

********** **

********** **

********** **

Just tell me where you are. If this continues, I will go to the police. You know how much I would hate doing that.

********** **

********** **

********** **

We have been through much worse than this. One relapse is not going to end it all. I promise.

********** **

********** **

********** **

-Kiyotaka

********** **

********** **

********** **

**To: MondoO@gmail.com**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**From: KiyotakaIshmaru@gmail.com September 18th, 2016. 5:00 pm.**

************** ** ** **

********** **

************** ** ** **

**Subject: Please read this.**

**************** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************** ** ** ** **

Mondo,

**************** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************** ** ** ** **

Do you know how much it hurts to see these e-mails continue to go unread? Am I even reaching you? There is a rumor in the office that we broke up. I can no longer focus on any of my everyday activities. Is this a joke to you? We are no longer mindless teenagers, we are _adults_ , and must act as such. Be mature and return home. Be the man I know you are and get some help. I will help you. You know I have never left your side. 

**************** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************** ** ** ** **

I am so close to reaching out, Mondo. Please, do not make me contact the authorities. Please, just reply and we can fix this.

**************** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************** ** ** ** **

From, your _husband_ Kiyotaka

**************** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************** ** ** ** **

**To: MondoO@gmail.com**

****************** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

****************** ** ** ** ** **

**From: KiyotakaIshimaru@gmail.com September 20, 2016. 8:00 pm.**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Subject: I did it.**

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Mondo,

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I finally broke down and called the police. Their first question was why I waited so long. They admonished me for my foolishness. I wanted to explain. Tell them this was almost normal, but the words escaped. They went through the house. Even knocked over one of our pictures by accident. It broke. There is glass right in the entryway, by that table you made me for my last birthday. 

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I am rambling.

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The police had me create a list of our mutual friends, your coworkers, people that might know where you have gone. I called each one. No one has an answer. The police promise they are trying, but I do not have much hope. 

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

We miss you, Mondo. 

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Return to me. Return to us.

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Love,

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Kiyotaka.

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**To: MondoO@gmail.com**

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**From: KiyotakaIshimaru@gmail.com October 1st, 2016. 10:17.**

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Subject: Hello?**

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Mondo do you remember the day we went to the beach? And you kicked sand in my face and I yelled at you? Do you remember how you got that sunburn after insisting you never burned, and I had to rub aloe all over you for weeks on end? Remember? Remember your spontaneous vacations, plane tickets hidden under my breakfast plate? How I stopped complaining about missing work? I remember thinking life was beautiful then. I remember you loving me then. I love you now. I still love you even though I am beginning to worry you are gone because you no longer love me. 

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The police keep looking. They keep coming up with nothing. 

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I will not give up on you. I will not. Reach out to me. Come into my arms and I will never let go.

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Love you, Kiyotaka

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**To: MondoO@gmail.com**

****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**From: KiyotakaIshimaru@gmail.com October 5th, 2016. 3:38 am.**

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Subject: some bad news**

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

My boss gave me paid vacation. I can’t focus anymore. He keeps telling me he understands but I know he doesn’t. I can’t sleep anymore. I have gone through all of your things, trying to find a clue. I search streets at night for you, asking people but no one knows. I am beginning to lose your scent on your pillow. Just this morning your favorite eyeliner had a speck of dust on it, and I cried. I can’t keep up anymore Mondo Friends are calling, police are searching, and still you don’t return c ome on i promised I wouldn’t get angry. You know I never break my promises. I never break my promises yet you break my heart. You know I have never left your side. 

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Love you dearly, miss you dearly, just answer and let us continue with life,

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

kiyotaka

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**To: MondoO@gmail.com**

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**From: KiyotakaIshimaru@gmail.com October 6th, 2016. 5:47 am**

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Subject: I miss you so dearly yet you are missing from me where ARE YOU**

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I don’t sleep anymore I have decided I never will again. Heart is too broken, too heavy to rest comfortably with. Light hurts. Coffee tastes bad. Work is becoming a distant memory. The days are so long my last message must have been sent a month ago but no it wasn’t. I keep trying to listen to music but all I hear is your voice singing to me. you are my favorite song. The police keep hinting you do not want to be found. A friend came over yesterday and told me to get some rest and cooked me a meal that I didn’t eat. The second they left I threw up and cried into the empty shell of our once shared home. 

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Love you so much you don’t believe me anymore but I promise its true,

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Taka

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**To: MondoO@gmail.com**

****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**From: KiyotakaIshimaru@gmail.com October 7th 2016. 12 pm.**

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Subject: my baby my love**

********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

My baby my love you will never return to me and I cant accept it. Today I laid in the driveway and imagined you would drive in but the only thing that happened was the negibors asked questions but lately everyones been asignq questions it is getting really annoying. We don’t make love anymore, why is that. You were my favorite. You were my faovorite one to love with but now theres only me and hes so dreadful all he does is cry and rot im getting a little nervous the police will show to ask more useless questions so maybe ill deadbolt the door and never leave again 

********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Return return return return and ill let you in

********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**To: MondoO@gmail.com**

************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**From: KiyotakaIshimaru@gmail.com October 7th, 2016. 5 pm.**

************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Subject: ??????!!!!!**

**************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

mondo?

**************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**To: MondoO@gmail.com**

****************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

****************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**From: KiyotakaIshimaru@gmail.com October 7th, 2016. 11 pm**

******************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

******************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Subject: GUESS WHAT**

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

No one loves me no one cares for me I suppose that is for the best good nihgt now sleep well

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**To: KiyotakaIshimaru@gmail.com October 8th, 9:16 am.**

************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**From: Support@gmail.com**

************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Subject: URGENT**

**************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_The following message cannot be sent as the recipient’s account no longer exists. We apologize for the inconvenience._

**************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

goodbye my love

**************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

**************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
